The mirror
by Muggle-born Pureblood
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy finds the Mirror of Erised? Extra: a conversation between me and one of my favourite little play things! Rated for cursing... and not the spell kind!


**The mirror**

(This is a love story written from the perspective of Draco Malfoy, about his Muggle born friend Margaret)

I just couldn't sleep. Not with those thoughts in my head. I knew what my father would think about my best friend being what she was. I knew he'd find out, he always found out, it's like he's got informants in the school. But still I hear Vincent and Gregory's voices ringing in my head, that foulmouthed word bouncing around: mudblood. I can't believe that those two would dare call Margaret a mudblood. I still hear the calls:" why don't you go home and cry to your disgusting Muggle parents?!", "How did you even get into Slytherin, you filthy little mudblood? You rig the sorting hat?" I don't blame them, can't say I do. After all they've seen me call that poor Granger girl a mudblood at least 1000 times. A horrible thing that I greatly regret. But Margaret's one of us, a Slytherin just like they are. I guess to them blood is thicker than water, and brotherhood. So here I am, walking through the silent corridor doors of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, at three in the morning. Technically I'm walking through the dungeons, but that's pretty normal for me. My house common room and dormitories are in the dungeons. Honestly, it's got a pretty good defence against outsiders, because the door blends in with the wall. Each house has its own way of protecting the common rooms against outsiders: ours blends into the wall, Ravenclaws asks complicated questions only a genius could answer, Gryffindors (weakest defence of all) have a living portrait of a fat lady as the door, and Hufflepuffs shoots the vinegar in your face. (Pretty good defence if you ask me, I'd sleep pretty well knowing that if someone tried to get in they get foul-smelling vinegar shot in their eyes.) People say I'm of little biased against Gryffindor, but you can't blame me for thinking they have the weakest defence. Out of all the years Hogwarts has been in operation, Gryffindors common room is the only one that's ever been broken into. Coincidence, I think not! I find myself staring at a door I've never seen before. There's a sign on it that says, "inside this room lies the thing of pure evil, only if you have the desires of your heart should you come into this room and gaze at the contents within." So, naturally I go inside, because we all know if you tell a child not to do something, the first thing they're going to do is the thing you told them not to do. As I walk into the room, I see the most beautiful thing. A gorgeous mirror that holds the most beautiful reflection in the world. When I look into that mirror, I'm not alone. I see my best friend, Margaret, standing next to me. I look beside me, expecting to see Margaret standing there. But she's not there. I look at the mirror, and my reflection turns and kisses the Margaret standing next to him. I say in the proudest voice I can muster, "what is this accursed mirror that dares show me kissing a mudblood?" I look around the rim of the mirror, and see words around it. They don't seem to be in English, but then I start reading the phrase backwards, and it makes perfect sense. It tells the mirrors purpose. It says quite clearly, "I show not your face, but your hearts deepest desire."

* * *

My mind is still racing back to that moment; it has been all day long. I can't help it, I have to tell her. At lunch, I pull her off to the side. I look at her, and wondered who could blame me for falling in love with this beautiful girl. Dark curly hair and beautiful green eyes. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on." Margaret," I say," I think I'm in love with you." She looks hurt. And she says," are you sure you're not afraid of what your father's going to say when he finds out you're in love with a filthy little mudblood like me!" My eyes widen in disbelief." No," I say." I know I'm in love with you. I don't care what my father will say; I don't care if he disowns me. All I care about is me and you. Margaret, I love you." Margaret looked in my eyes with tears welling up in hers." I love you too, Draco!" She said," I'm sorry for what I said. But what made you finally want to tell me?" I answered," meet me in the common room, tonight at midnight. I'll take you to the thing that made me realize all I needed was you."

* * *

I meet Margaret in the common room, at midnight. We sneak out, and I take her to the little room with the mirror. We stand in front of it, and I say," this is the mirror. It has very special properties. It shows you the deepest desires of your heart." I stare into the mirror expecting to see something changed, but nothing has. Margaret looks at me, and says," Are you sure this is the right mirror?" I say," of course it is. I see the description around the edge. What you see in it?" " Draco," she says," all I see is our reflection."

* * *

**I told you it was fluffy! Okay this was literally the first fan fiction I ever wrote... **

**I'd forgotten about it... **

_**You what!?**_

***Facepalms* Oh great! Your awake!**

_**Attitude! Aren't you going to introduce me mudblood?**_

__***death glare* Every one this is my little play thing, Draco Malfoy.**

_**PLAY THING! YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU FILTHY, LITTLE MU-...**_

**DRACO! LUCIUS! MALFOY! I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME A MUDBLOOD ONE MORE TIME I WILL MURDER YOUR ASS! REMEMBER 'TO WHOME IT MAY CONSERN?' I COULD DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! OR MAYBE I COULD DRAG OUT SOME OF THE UNFORGIVEABLE PARINGS! I HEARD SNAPE'S GITTING LONEY, SLUT!**

_***cries* N-no please d-don't! You p-promised you would n-never do that again! And I-I-I'm not a s-slut! **_

**I made no such promise, and you're what ever the hell I say you are! MY little play thing, remember? **

_**You don't own me! **_

**Sadly, no I don't. I'm not J.K. Rowling... I just enjoy torturing her characters... Physically... And emotionally! *my high pitched deranged evil laughter* **

_**You remind me of my Aunt Bellatrix...**_

**I git that a lot... I apparently laugh like her... And you might have noticed that, like her, I'm not all there myself.*slowly fades like the Cheshire Cat while laughing like Bellatrix LeStrange* **

_**It's going to be a long night! **_

* * *

fh


End file.
